The Oracle Of Hope
by HaloGatomon
Summary: Sauron has regained the One ring and plunged Middle-Earth into darkness. There is only one thing that can save the future, one hope left to defeat Sauron for good, and that hope has been thought dead for over eight years…
1. How It Is In The Darkness

Disclaimer ~ I would really love to own LOTR, but sadly I don't and never will.  
  
Author's Note ~ This fic is the first in a series of LOTR stories. There are a few people I would like to dedicate the series and its stories to, so before I will begin I will list the people and state the reason for choosing them.  
  
Ty/TD/Kara/Kate/Ben/Faith/Davis/Melissa ~ For your constant support and friendship and always being truthful and honest with your opinions about my stories and helping me to make them better and myself a better person. Thank you.  
  
Erica/Android 71/Rosalyn Angel ~ For your support in convincing me to do this story series and always telling it should be put up. I hope you and others enjoy it.  
  
Cassia/Sio ~ For inspiring me with your own 'Mellon Chronicles' series to write my own series. I so look forward to reading more stories from my series, I just hope you enjoy mine too.  
  
There are a whole load of others I'd like to thank, but there's really too many to name and even if I did, I'm sure I'd forget to add several names so it's best if I don't name them. However, I'm sure you know who you are. ^_~  
  
  
Summary ~ Sauron has regained the One ring and plunged Middle-Earth into darkness. There is only one thing that can save the future, one hope left to defeat Sauron for good, and that hope has been thought dead for over eight years…  
  
  
Well, all that's left for me to say is…I hope you enjoy this story and the others to come! Read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
The Oracle Of Hope  
  
  
Chapter 1-How It Is; In The Darkness  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It should not have been like this.  
  
The darkness. The destruction. The terror. The Deaths. The never-ending night.  
  
This wasn't how it was all supposed to be. It shouldn't all end like this.  
  
The One ring has found its master once more.  
  
The beginning of the end was now, so all feared.  
  
But within the depths of darkness, there still remains a light.  
  
Like a tiny spark of fire, it is upon the knife-edge but it still lives.  
  
Over time it shall continue to grow in secret, under the demon lord's flaming eye that sees all.  
  
Hidden from evil it shall return to those who thought it was lost.  
  
He will bring chaos to order, entrapment to freedom, shadows to light, death to life.  
  
He is the Oracle of Hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The screams, the sheer horrific terror or those tormented and twisted screams as easy victims were tortured, even to the doors of death.  
  
Pippin wished they would he could go with them too.  
  
Anything to the end those cries from echoing inside his head.  
  
Pippin was curled up in the corner of his prison cell in the large dungeon, his eyes squeezed shut though streams of tears could easily get through and slide down his pale cheeks. Sam was kneeling over him with his hands claimed tightly over Pippin's ears, trying badly to keep his friend from hearing the sickening sounds of horror.  
  
Both hobbits were shaking and could not stop. Almost every second of every day for the past 8 years they had had to suffer this anguish and the added hell of themselves hearing their own screams as they were beaten and tortured by the orcs that held them here on the orders of the dark lord himself.   
  
They both knew that the orcs had been specifically told that they could put them both through whatever hell they wished to place them upon, as along as they weren't killed. They knew too that their friends were suffering the same fate and all wished for death to take them.   
  
Sam knew Pippin definitely wished it would. His hobbit companion had almost given up all hope that this nightmare would end and had probably given up hope already that any of their friends were still alive. But Sam himself, even after all these years, he was not one to give up. Frodo had taught him that. He remembered the struggles they had encountered, especially when they were journeying together to Mordor. Frodo had never given up before and Sam had always been by his side to support him.  
  
Sam grimaced and shut his eyes tightly as he was brought back to reality by another scream. He felt Pippin curled even more under him, among the screams he could hear him whimper and sob.  
  
"I wish it would all end. I wish they would kill me and get it all other with instead of just living out each day hearing the dying cries of the innocent."  
  
Sam looked at him for a moment before a flash of determination flooded his eyes. He grabbed Pippin by shoulders and turned him so both could see each other's eyes.  
  
"Don't say that Pippin!" Sam said sharply. "Don't say that again!"  
  
Pippin stared into his friend's eyes, seeing the strength still left within them and admiring them. His own eyes were filled with an endless fear and submission. When seeing this, Sam spoke more gently, but still loud enough for Pippin to hear him.  
  
"After all that has happened, I know it's very hard, but we must not give up on hope. We must not submit to darkness or be overcome with evil. You Know Pippin, Merry would say the same."  
  
Pippin swallowed hard and gave a nod. Sam smiled and held his friend's hands tightly.  
  
"Somehow Pippin, we'll see the sunlight again from outside this prison."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"No! You can not go! Please!"  
  
"Listen to your heart, what does it say?"  
  
A moment of silence passed between the two beings under the stars.  
  
"It says you have to leave to where the heart of darkness lays."  
  
"Then that is the path I take. My time of waiting and hiding from the world is over. I do not wish to leave you, but you know I must do this."  
  
Her long dark hair fell with her head, her chin resting on her chest. Yes she knew he had to go and she wished she could go, but she knew his road was one she could not follow. Tears fell from her eyes like pearls tumbling from a broken chain. A firm yet gentle hand slide under her chin, lifting her face so her eyes could stare into his.  
  
"A part of me will stay with you, always remember that. A part of me is locked deep into your heart and that can never be taken away from you. A part of me will remain with you, with you both, always."  
  
Slowly he leaned down and kissed her softly, both on lips and cheek. His hand slipped through her delicate hair and her hand fell from his face.  
  
"Farewell."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The stars were brighter tonight.  
  
That was the first thing Merry noticed as he stared out the tiny barred window. There wasn't much difference, but having spent every night for the past 8 years staring at the stars, he could see it.  
  
He didn't understand what it meant, if it did mean anything. He hoped it meant something good, but he was afraid to believe for the possibility he was building up false hopes, but he couldn't help but wish.  
  
Merry's thoughts then went back to his cousin. Droplets of water welled in his eyes but he rubbed them away with his hand. His gaze then returned to the stars and his mind to Pippin.   
  
He had not seen him for 8 long years and the constant worrying about him drove him crazy. He didn't know if was even alive, but his heart kept telling him he was so held that hope. Whenever he felt pain during his slavery work, he knew Pippin was feeling pain too and he cried for it.  
  
Sometimes when he looked at the stars he cried for a different reason.  
  
Aragorn had been standing right next to him when Sauron had attacked him. He remembered a bright flash of pure white light then twisting around and hearing horror filled cry from Legolas. His eyes widened as they settled upon Aragorn's unmoving body on the ash-covered ground, blood pouring from deep stab wound in his stomach and more blood dripping down his head. Next he remembered screaming along with his other hobbit friends and running over, falling to his knees next to Legolas, who was trying to revive their fallen friend. When he saw the damage, there was no doubt in his mind that Aragorn was dead. He turned his head slowly to look at the others and he would never forget the look frozen on Frodo's face and the chilled horror and panic in his eyes. The last thing he remembered was hearing Sauron's laugh of evil triumph then everything went black.  
  
He dared not his mind to remember what happened after that, for tears were already falling down his face and on to the cold, hard prison floor.  
  
As he stared at the stars once more he cried; cried for Pippin, for his other friends and for Aragorn.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Blood.   
  
Blood stained upon his hands.  
  
That was the image he remembered the most.  
  
The blood of his friend spread across his fingers and palms almost like water.  
  
His life essence was marked upon him as it much as it was marked upon the ground where he had fell. His bitter tears marked the same places as well as the still body.  
  
Within the darkness of his 8 years so far hell, he constantly thought about what had happened back then. How he had watched the dark lord Sauron slay Aragorn right in front of there eyes. He remembered his scream and when he ran it seemed like an eternity though it was but a mere few seconds.  
  
The orcs needn't torture him; his own mind was torturing him.  
  
He was sat curled into a corner of his prison cell, arms wrapped around his knees, drawing them to lay upon his chest and his head rested on them, his long blonde hair nearly touching the floor. His eyes were dull and clouded, filled with grief, sorrow and loss. It was a wonder why he had lived so far when his grief was so big it overwhelmed him.  
  
He didn't know and some part of him didn't care, but another part of him wished it would take him. He did not want to live anymore, not like this. It wasn't living at all.  
  
There were no windows, not even a tiny one, where he was kept. He was banished to a world of darkness and despair.   
  
That darkness would only keep growing around his heart he knew and eventually it would take him.  
  
But what Legolas did not know was that upon that night, everything would change…  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Okay short first chapter, but there's tonnes more to come and I have worked up an awesome ending! I really think you'll love it! Please reply and tell me what you think! 


	2. Revalations

Disclaimer ~ I would really love to own LOTR, but sadly I don't and never will.  
  
Author's Note ~ This fic is the first in a series of LOTR stories. There are a few people I would like to dedicate the series and its stories to, so before I will begin I will list the people and state the reason for choosing them.  
  
Ty/TD/Kara/Kate/Ben/Faith/Davis/Melissa ~ For your constant support and friendship and always being truthful and honest with your opinions about my stories and helping me to make them better and myself a better person. Thank you.  
  
Erica/Android 71/Rosalyn Angel ~ For your support in convincing me to do this story series and always telling it should be put up. I hope you and others enjoy it.  
  
Cassia/Sio ~ For inspiring me with your own 'Mellon Chronicles' series to write my own series. I so look forward to reading more stories from my series, I just hope you enjoy mine too.  
  
There are a whole load of others I'd like to thank, but there's really too many to name and even if I did, I'm sure I'd forget to add several names so it's best if I don't name them. However, I'm sure you know who you are. ^_~  
  
  
Summary ~ Sauron has regained the One ring and plunged Middle-Earth into darkness. There is only one thing that can save the future, one hope left to defeat Sauron for good, and that hope has been thought dead for over eight years…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
The Oracle Of Hope  
  
  
Chapter 2-Revalations  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas watched as several orcs walked towards his prison holding. By the look in their eyes, he could tell that some different was to happen to him tonight.  
  
A wave of fear, dread and nausea washed over the elf.  
  
Despite having been tortured for so long and having gotten used to it, each time the orcs to get him he could not stop the overwhelming fear from sweeping over his body. His torn and tattered clothes hid most of the scars inflicted upon him, but it was not the physical injuries that hurt him the most. Beaten into him were mental scars of the most horrid kind. They pained him all the time and plagued his thoughts constantly. He often thought of the same scars his friends must have, if they were still alive, particularly Frodo who had been taken by Sauron himself into the dark lord's shadow.  
  
Though he felt terribly guilty for it, he hoped in some ways that Frodo was dead. He hated to think of the hobbit's terrible suffering that Sauron would make sure he received for being the ringbarer. He wished he could be with him too in the realm of the dead and as he saw the orcs come closer to him, he hoped tonight would be the night that his wish would be answered.  
  
As the two foul orcs entered his prison, how he wished he could see the stars, even for just a brief glimpse. He had seen naught of the outside for over 8 long years and that was mostly certainly intentional.  
  
Legolas was taken from his thoughts when a cruel hand roughly grabbed his arm tightly, then another. The orcs forced the elf on to his feet and led him out of the prison cell.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
From within the darkness of the shadows he watched.  
  
Getting into the tower had not been easy to say the least. During one of the small fights with the orcs watching the tower, his presence had been made known and now the vile creatures were swarming everywhere. He would've been better for him to retreat, but he wouldn't, not without the person he was searching for within this place.  
  
He then heard loud footsteps coming to the hall to his left and pressed himself firmly in the shadows, his eyes ever vigil. Unseen within the dark, his mouth dropped slightly, for he had found who he was looking for.  
  
"Legolas…"  
  
Silently and swiftly, he followed the orcs and elf.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The orcs took Legolas into a large hall, perhaps once a thrown room. It was clear from the decorations that this tower was built and had once belong to men, but now in the dark reign of Sauron, orcs ruled it.  
  
Legolas was made to stand in the centre and orcs from all directions flowed into the grand hall, hissing and making their notions about the elf well known. However they all quietened down when a rather large orc, much like a Uruk-Hai, stepped towards Legolas.  
  
Oh the elf knew this orc very well. He was called Orathun and was the head of the orcs in this tower. Orathun was at every single beaten session the elf got and the orc even had his own go at it. Legolas had received most of his scars, inside and out from this foul creature.  
  
Orathun walked right up to Legolas and stared at him for a moment before backhanding the elf across his face, a moment of glee upon the orc's face as his ring cut across the pale face.  
  
Legolas stumbled back and grimaced as a sting of pain ripped across his left cheek, but he kept his balance and regained posture to face the orc lord. Orathun sneered at him.  
  
"It appears as though someone else other than ourselves is after your blood elf." He spoke with a sharp bitterness, but that was expected coming from an orc. "Our dark lord is not happy about this and neither am I, for it means we must kill you now."  
  
Orathun stepped forward and grabbed Legolas' chin, intentionally digging his nails into the elf's skin and drawing blood. Both elf and orc glared at each other for several silent moments before Orathun smirked.  
  
"It is indeed a shame. I would've hoped my men and I could've had many, many more years to play with you."  
  
Orathun stepped back and looked towards another orc, who walked forward carrying a long jagged sword. Ignoring the jeers and cried of delight, Legolas slowly closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath and willingly awaiting his death.  
  
The sword was raised, the hall erupted in delight at what was happening, and then an overwhelming darkness claimed Legolas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…….hehehe joke!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A soft moan escaped Legolas' lips as he finally started coming back into the world of consciousness. For the first few seconds, his head spun somewhat as vivid memories sprung into his mind.  
  
He then heard a strange crackling sound coming next to him. Legolas was unsure whether to open his eyes or not, but all the years of pain had left him too tired and weary to be afraid anymore and so he did.  
  
Least to say he was very surprised at what he saw and had to blink several times to be sure he was saying what he thought he was.  
  
A fire. A small built yet high flamed fire was burning brightly and with a golden passion next to him, sharing with the elf it's warmth and vibrant glow. It also emanated an embracing comfort, which Legolas not felt for a very, very long time.  
  
Questions and confusion started clouding his mind. Where was he? How did he get here? What was to become of him?   
  
The last thing he remembered was Orathun and the other orcs preparing to kill him once and for all, to end the torment and despair. He had closed his eyes, welcoming death to come and take him and he thought it had when shrieks and screams and overwhelming darkness surrounded him.  
  
Now it appears that it was not so.  
  
Legolas slowly rose to a sitting position, though he winced and wrapped one arm protectively around his chest. He took a look around his surroundings.  
  
He was definitely outside and that shocked him greatly. He was sitting in a small encampment that was sheltered by some overcast rocks above the site and being warmed by the fire. The moon shone brightly through the gaps in the tree leaves, like a beacon in the dark.  
  
He didn't understand, for he had not seen, let alone been outside, for over 8 years, but he hadn't counted the time since his imprisonment seemed to be one endless void of forever darkness and despair.  
  
Ideas started whirling through his mind as he noticed he was alone. Perhaps the orcs had tricked him and had merely knocked him into unconsciousness and brought him outside where they would take him by surprise in the surrounding shadows and make sure his death was long and painful. If indeed the orcs had brought him here, they would surely not leave him alone for a moment.  
  
As if to prove himself right, a sharp rustling sound came from the right of him. Legolas spun around to face whatever was coming and not surprisingly his first thought was orcs.  
  
However, upon this night the surprises were not to end yet, for he was shocked once more as a lone, tall figure all clad in black with a hood over the person's head emerged from the brush.  
  
"Peace Elf, I am no threat to you." He spoke calmly. "You are in no danger now, at least not for now."  
  
The figure, obviously a man, came and sat opposite Legolas by the fire, keeping his head in the dark of the hood. Legolas blinked again, his mouth ajar, trying to comprehend what the stranger had said. His expression then turned to a scowl.  
  
"What do you mean I am in no danger for now? And who, might I enquire, are you?"  
  
If Legolas could've seen the smile appear on the man's face his scowl would've deepened.  
  
"I rescued you." The man replied simply. "Though I assure you it was anything but easy. I believe you owe me your thanks."  
  
Legolas' confusion was increased by another factor; this man was familiar in someway. He didn't know why or how, but it was as if he knew this person. He was getting more frustrated, but he remained as calm as he could.  
  
"Then reveal yourself to me, or tell me who I owe my thanks to. And after you have done that you may tell me how and why you took it upon yourself to save my life."  
  
The man let out a small snort of amusement, though this did nothing to improve Legolas' mood.  
  
"Why dear Legolas, I thought you might have remembered an old friend. I guess bitter times have made you forget."  
  
Before Legolas could ask how he knew his name, the man raised his hands to his hood and slowly pulled it back from his head. Pure silver moonbeams fell upon the face of the man and Legolas let out a choked gasp from his throat.  
  
"Pray the valar! Tell me my eyes deceive me not!"  
  
"Indeed no Legolas, your eyes do not betray you. It is really I."  
  
"Aragorn!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…really this time! *grins evily* 


End file.
